On a tous des regrets
by S.K Fallen
Summary: Il y a des sentiments que l'on veux oubliés, ou non. Il sont inexplicables et inexpliqués. On ne veux, souvent, pas les comprendre. Ces personnage sont comme nous, leurs plaies ne sont pas totalement refermées.
1. Chapter 1

**_Tu ma donner un cœur, une vie et surtout un sourir_**

C'est mon premier post sur ce site ca fais un moment que j'hésite à poster et je me suis enfin décider. Je m'excuse pour le titre qui est bof… et les fautes d'orthographes. Je suis partante pour n'importe quel commentaires qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs

 **XXXXX**

Abandonner par la race il mon tout pris. Haïssant toute chose existante sur terre je voulais simplement tuer, aveuglé par la rage.

Mais même en sachant tout sa tu ma aider tu as même abandonné un poste une vie derrière toi et tu la sacrifié. Et tu m'as offert ton cœur. Tu m'as dit qu'il ne tirerait pas et pourtant c'est bien à cause de lui que tu n'es plus la

J'ai voulu te venger tuer cette personne qui avait brisé le lien du sang. Une horrible faute qu'il a commis mais il en a commis tellement.

Combien de vie as-tu pris fils du démon ?

Ont dit que ceux qui meure ne soufre pas, mais que dit ton de ceux qui reste ?

Depuis ce jour, est-il revenu ? Ce sourire que tu m'as offert. Ce sourire qui a étirait tes lèvres même dans la mort. Ce sourire qui ma sauver.

Mais aussi se sourire qui n'est jamais revenu et qui ne reviendra surement jamais tout comme toi. Tu es mort ton corps aussi. Ton corps est froid sans âme sans vie. Une coquille vide qui sourit.

Le contraire de moi qui ne sourit pas et ça ne sera jamais le cas.


	2. Chapitre 2

**_J'ai pleurer mais grâce à lui je sourit_**

 _bien le bonjour, je revient pour une deuxième fois. Je remercie celles qui ont laissées une review et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._ ** _:3_**

 ** _XXX_**

Je ne me rappelle pas du jour où tu m'as recueillit. Mais je me rappelle du sourire que tu avait. Je me souviens de tes mains réconfortantes à chaque fois que je pleurais et de la douce chaleur qui m'enveloppais.

Plus nous grandissions plus tu étais heureuse. Je me rappelle quand tu nous remerciées d'avoir était les soleils de ta vie.

Mais ce dont je me rappelle le plus fus ce jour, celui ou les pirates son arrivaient, celui où tu as tentée de nous protéger, ce jour où à cause de nous, ma sœur et moi, je n'oserais dire ce qu'il t'ais arrivée. J'avais pleuré ce jour-là et beaucoup de temps après je pleurais toujours.

Il m'arrive encore de verser quelque larmes mais quelqu'un m'aide à les surmontées. Cet homme est un pirate, même avec ces airs d'idiot. Il a dit un jour, il a crié du haut des décombres de mes tourments:

« Tu es ma navigatrice et personne n'a le droit de te faire du mal!»

Ce jour aussi j'avais pleuré mais d'une autre manière qu'à l'habitude... C'était de la joie.

Ce jour-là je souriais et depuis je n'ai plus arrêté. Même si je te regrette je sais que de là où tu es, tu me regarde et souhaite mon bonheur alors je souris. Et je sourirais toujours... Pour toi, et pour mes amis.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Une histoire qui ne sera jamais oubliée_**

Salut a vous, j'espère que vous avez passé de bonne fête. Moi c'est le cas, mais je ne vais pas vous raconter ma vie, seulement vous dire que je n'ai pas pu axeder a mon PC ni aux réseaux . Bon aller bonne lecture !

 _ **XXXXX**_

Dans ma vie je n'ai fais qu'étudier. Du haut de mes huit ans j'étais déjà archéologue. J'avais appris à déchiffrer ces étranges symboles cachant cette histoire. Mais malgré cela ont m'a toujours considéré comme un monstre et j'ai toujours étais seul.

Mais un jour échoué sur la plage un géant, c'est avérait amusant. Je n'avais pas peur de lui, il n'avait pas peur de moi et pour la première fois je savais ce qu'été réellement un ami. Puis il me parla de ma mère et m'avoua qu'elle se trouvait peut-être sur l'île.

Alors j'ai couru encore et encore. L'ai-je trouvé ?

D'une certaine manière on peut dire que oui, mais son étreinte fut trop courte, malgré l'amour qui y résidait.

Puis... elle est partit, comme tous les autres. Elle s'est sacrifiée comme tous les autres. Elle l'a fait pour sauver une fillette d'à peine huit ans.

Le temps est passé... Ma seule raison de vivre m'avait poussé à vouloir en finir...à tout arrê une fois encore on m'a sauvé. Ils m'ont sauvé car ils me considéraient comme leur amie...

Alors grâce à eux je souhaite ne jamais en finir. Je souhaite sourire et vivre d'inoubliables aventures à leurs côtés.

Grâce à eux je réaliserais mon rêve et j'écrirais leur histoire. Celle-là, je l'espère, ne sera jamais oubliée.


	4. Chapitre 4

Salut! Je suis contente de pouvoir mettre un nouveau chapitre. Depuis le temps, surement trois mois ou plus. BONNE LECTURE!

 **XXX**

Parfois, j'ai peur.

J'ai peur de ta voix, de ton visage, de ton sourire. J'ai peur de tes réprimandes, de mes faiblesses et de tes forces.

J'ai peur de ce que tu penses ou a pensé. Je suis paralysé par une douleur appelée peur.

Qu'est-ce que la peur? C'est craindre, paniquer encore et toujours. Craindre que les vies qui pèsent sur mes épaules disparaissent peu à peu. Craindre de perdre leurs sourires, leurs chaleurs, ne plus partager leurs espoirs.

Parfois la panique est si grande qu'elle m'étouffe, comme si tu m'attendais au coin d'une rue pour pouvoir voler mon souffle, grandir dans mon cœur comme une énorme vague et y noyer mon âme.

Parfois, j'ai peur de tout perdre, d'être à nouveau seul, de ne plus rien ressentir comme autre fois.

Mais eux, qui sont le fardeau que je porte sur mes épaules, balayent la peur que j'ai de toi, grâce à leurs sourires.

Souvent j'ai peur de toi, de ton sourire, de ton visage, de tes forces et de mes faiblesses.

Oui, j'ai peur mais ils sont toujours derrière moi pour me soutenir, ils me réconfortent. Le fardeau qu'ils représentent, est devenu ma force.

Alors devant eux je n'ai pas peur de toi, je dois juste te faire face. Sans jamais faiblir.


End file.
